Chaos
"Chaos" is generally used to describe monsters that use the Attributes LIGHT and DARK, with a goal of removing monsters from play. "Chaos" can trace its origins back to "Invasion of Chaos", where the main cards of this genre were "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End", "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", and "Chaos Sorcerer". "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End" was the first of this trio to be sent to the Forbidden list, in September 2004. This card helped form a deadly Deck by using "Sangan" or "Witch of the Black Forest" with its effect to bring "Yata-Garasu" into your hand, with a view to summon, attack, and force your opponent into a Lockdown, leaving them with no cards in their hand, and leaving them unable to draw additional cards. Chaos still continued to dominate the Metagame for the next 12 months. 2005 saw a Chaos Phoenix Deck, using "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" and "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" in infinite majesty, win the 2005 World Championship, and it was perhaps this most of all, that showed people that "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", even if Limited to 1, was still too powerful to be allowed to be played in Advanced Format. In September 2005, "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" was sent to the Forbidden list. The next 12 months saw the emergence of the strongest Chaos metagame since "Invasion of Chaos". This style of Chaos revolved around "Chaos Sorcerer", still Unlimited, combined with the flexibility and power of the Monarchs. "Chaos Sorcerer" was eventually sent to the Forbidden list in September 2006. The Chaos ideal was left untouched until the release of "Force of the Breaker", where the Chaos era was reborn with the "Sky Scourges", two monsters whose effects were based on "Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End" and "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", with a third that was able to "choose" between the effects of "Jinzo" or "Spell Canceller". Neither of the new Chaos replacements made much of an impact, and have long since been condemned to the unused Card Pool, on account of their Summoning Conditions typically being unworkable and situational. More recently though a deck based around "Sky Scourge Norleras" has been seeing more play after it topped a recent regional (September). Chaos had seen somewhat of a return, with the Limiting of "Chaos Sorcerer" in the OCG's March 2009 Lists, and possibly allow Chaos to revolve around "Dark Armed Dragon" and "Judgment Dragon". Chaos has now seen a larger return with the Semi-Limiting of "Chaos Sorcerer" in the OCG's September 2009 Lists. However, "Chaos Sorcerer" is back to being limited in the OCG's March 2010 Lists. Recently, in the newest TCG booster pack, The Shining Darkness, a new Synchro monster, Chaos Goddess, has been released. It is capable of summoning level 5 or higher DARK monsters to the field by discarding a LIGHT monster from the hand. However, the fact that it requires a LIGHT Tuner and two non-Tuner DARK monsters makes it tricky to get out. Chaos FabledWorld With the release of Fabled monsters (also known as fiend roar deity in the english version), Dark World monsters got another archetype that it works well with and the best of all, it is an archetype composed with Light Monsters. This combination really works well with the "Chaos" monsters since Dark World and Fabled monsters' effect is discarding cards, and because of that, your graveyard will be filled with LIGHT and DARK monsters to be used for your Chaos monsters. Even though you need some Discarding Cards like Fine, you acctually wont since this deck doesn't focus only for Discarding but sending and removing cards to and from the graveyard and you also have the Fabled monsters to discard but Dark World spell cards can still be useful. Recommended Cards: Monsters: * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End (Tradition Format only) * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning (Tradition Format only) * Sangan * Fabled Gallabas * Fabled Grimro * Fabled Kushano * Fabled Lurrie * Fabled Raven * Broww, Huntsman of Dark World * Brron, Mad King of Dark World * Gren, Tactician of Dark World * Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World * Scarr, Scout of Dark World Spells: * Burial from a Different Dimension * Dark World Dealings * Dark World Lightning * Foolish Burial * Pot of Avarice * The Cheerful Coffin Traps: * Dark Bribe Chaos Emperor Order Monsters * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End x1 * Luster Dragon x3 * Red-Eyes B. Dragon x1 * Armed Dragon LV3 x2 * Armed Dragon LV5 x2 * Element Dragon x3 * Masked Dragon x3 * Red-Eyes B. Chick x2 * Spear Dragon x2 * Twin-Headed Behemoth x1 Spells * Dragon Treasure x1 * Dragon's Gunfire x2 * Foolish Burial x2 * Graceful Charity x1 * Lightning Vortex x1 * Mage Power x1 * Monster Reincarnation x2 * Premature Burial x1 * Sealed Gold Coffer x2 * Stamping Destruction x1 Traps Category:Archetype